


My Brother's Girlfriend

by MazeEternal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I'm in Voltron Hell, Keith and Allura Bonding, Keith and Allura cuddles because yes, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is the best little brother, Shiro is a good older brother, Shiro is hurt but he's fine, Team Family, This is so self indulgent it's unbelievable, lance is confused, minor klance at the end, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeEternal/pseuds/MazeEternal
Summary: "This is your fault, you’re the one who jumped into that fight instead of pulling out like you were told. You’re just always doing things wrong. Way to go, Keith."
--Or, the one where Keith and Allura bond because Shiro is in a medpod.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff written before I went to work.

                Keith felt like banging his head against the healing pod’s glass cover; _how could this happen?_ It wasn’t really all that surprising considering his knack for getting into trouble and Shiro’s superhuman ability to predict his recklessness. Still, he hadn’t meant to get his brother hurt _again_.

_This is your fault, you’re the one who jumped into that fight instead of pulling out like you were told_ , he berated himself angrily. _You’re just_ always _doing things wrong. Way to go, Keith_.

                He could feel the others behind him, Lance was sniffling and pretending not to cry, Pidge was leaning against Hunk; she had given up all pretenses and was crying softly into the older paladin. Hunk, bless him, was holding it together and comforting the other two quietly. Keith could hear his calming whispers and assurances although he couldn’t make out the words. He felt Allura approach rather than heard her and wasn’t too surprised when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but remember what Shiro had made him promise several cycles ago (he really hated how time worked in space, it made no sense).

***

_“You’ll take care of her, won’t you? If something goes wrong and I can’t,” Shiro had tried to sound casual about it, but Keith could hear the worry in his brother’s voice._

_He had snorted, “Shiro, out of everyone in the universe,_ Allura _is the last person who needs protecting.”_

_Shiro had laughed along with him, but had reiterated, “Keith, I mean it.”_

_“I know,” he’d sighed. “Yes, Shiro, I will protect your incredibly strong, super powerful, extremely badass girlfriend who definitely doesn’t need to be looked after if for whatever reason you can’t.”_

_“Why are you like this?” his brother had bemoaned his efforts to comply, but had still seemed satisfied._

_“You’re the one who decided you wanted a brother,” Keith responded and reached for the alien popcorn. “You know, I’m sure Pidge can download something other than Star Wars, she just doesn’t want to.”_

_It was Shiro’s turn to snort, “Maybe if you asked nicely she might magically be able to get us Spy Kids.”_

_A popcorn war had ensued._

***

_Take care of Allura. Do what Shiro would do,_ he reminded himself decisively.

Keith sighed and turned to Coran and the other paladins, “You guys alright?”

“Us? Yeah, we’re fine. Better than fine,” Lance puffed out his chest in spite of his very red eyes and tearstained face. “Why are you not fine—”

“Not now, Lance,” he frowned at him; of all the times to try to get a rise out of him, well at least that meant that the blue paladin wasn’t going to have a meltdown any time soon. “Pidge? Hunk?”

Pidge sniffled, “I’ll be okay, it’s just a lot of stuff happening.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Hunk nodded at him.

“Okay,” Keith sighed again, but tried to channel Shiro’s gentility “you guys try to get some sleep okay?”

Lance looked like he was about to argue, but Hunk smiled, “No worries, we’ll get some rest and it’ll all be better in the morning, right?”

“Yeah,” he tried to sound encouraging. “It’ll all be better in the morning.”

Allura had been standing at his side silently watching him; he could feel her eyes trained on his face as she observed the exchange. There was no small amount of surprise in her demeanor, although she tried not to let it show.

“I’ll whip up something healthy—” Coran started to say.

The princess, mercifully, cut him off, “I think the paladins are too exhausted from their battle to eat, Coran. Perhaps later.”

Her advisor nodded understandingly and excused himself after adding that they should feel free to call on him for anything.

_Take care of Allura_ , Keith’s internal voice was sounding more and more like Shiro.

Without thinking too much about it, he held out his hand to the princess, “We should get some rest; standing here won’t make him heal any faster,” although leaving was the last thing Keith wanted to do.

Allura looked pained, but nodded and took his hand, “You’re right, we should sleep.”

As the two of them stepped out into the hall he heard Lance protesting, “Did he just make a move on Allura and it _worked_?”

Pidge snorted, “Lance, I really doubt that’s what just happened.”

And then they were too far to hear the rest of the exchange.

“Are you alright, Keith?” Allura asked him softly as she squeezed his hand gently.

“Not really,” he sighed and leaned against her. “But he’ll be fine and he’d be mad if we sat by his pod until he came out.”

“I don’t actually think Shiro _could_ be mad at us for caring,” she pointed out and he could hear the longing in her voice to go back although she, too, knew that it was futile.

“No,” Keith agreed, “he’d be disappointed and that’s _so much_ worse.”

The princess let out a laugh, “You’re absolutely right. Where shall go to attempt this futile rest?”

“Shiro’s room?” he suggested.

“Mhm,” she hummed in assent. “At least it’ll be comforting.”

“No offense, but I kind of hate my room,” he admitted softly. “It’s so…empty.”

“We’ll have to fix that, then,” Allura sounded as if she were filing the information away for later.

He paused as they entered his brother’s bedroom, “You don’t have to—”

“No, but I want my paladins to be comfortable. Hating your bedroom isn’t a good thing.”

Keith gave in with a huff, “Okay then, well I’m gonna shower.”

 

 

                Allura sighed as she changed into one of Shiro’s t-shirts and a pair of his boxers; sleeping in his clothes seemed to help for whatever reason. She still found it strange to be so attached to someone sometimes. It made her want to be better, stronger. But, Shiro also made her feel weak in ways she couldn’t explain; instead of taking advantage of her vulnerability he protected her during those times. And, he had his own weaknesses; some of them were obvious like his nightmares and flashbacks and occasional panic attacks, but there were others that were more subtle. She thought of the promise he’d had her make.

***

_“You’ll take care of him, right?” Shiro had asked her one night while they’d stood in the control room looking out at the stars._

_“Keith?” she’d turned to him bewildered. “Of course, I’ll look after him, Shiro.”_

_The black paladin had smiled at her gratefully, “Thank you. He’s all the family I have.”_

***

She knew how that felt, Keith was important to Shiro and, although she wanted to stand in the medbay and watch his pod until he stepped out of it fully healed, Keith had been awake and fighting for something like thirty six earth hours and needed a great deal of rest.

_He’s all the family I have_ , she could still hear Shiro’s voice her in head, the gratitude that had resounded in his words.

“I’ll protect him for you until you’re back here with us,” she whispered quietly. “Then, I’ll protect both of you.”

                Keith stepped out of the bathroom dressed similarly to her; Shiro’s clothes were so big on the much smaller paladin, but he looked at ease in his brother’s attire.

“Ready for the nap of the century?” he smiled as he crawled into bed beside her and pulled the blankets up.

“You know, I slept for ten thousand years, Keith,” Allura teased lightly as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him.

Keith, for all his pride and distaste of being touched, snuggled deeper into her embrace and hugged one of the pillows to his chest, “I know.”

It was a long time before either of them said anything again, but she couldn’t help but say, “You know that I will always take care of you, Keith.”

She felt him stiffen for a moment before he nodded, “Shiro made you promise?”

“You’re his family.”

“He made me promise, too. I know you don’t need to be protected by a hot headed paladin who’s three feet shorter than you, but—” he trailed off and his voice cracked a little. “You’re our family too.”

“I’m honoured to be part of your family,” she told him softly as she pulled him close. “You’re my little brother too and I’m more than grateful you will be there to watch over me.”

                It didn’t take much longer for her to feel Keith relax and for his breathing to even out and, although she tried to stay awake, surrounded by everything that smelled and felt like _Shiro_ she couldn’t help but fall asleep as well.

 

 

                It had been _hours_ since Shiro was in the healing pod, but Coran insisted that it’d just be a few more ticks now. Keith hoped it would be soon because he wasn’t sure he could handle any more of Lance’s lewd comments about him and Allura before he would punch him and then they’d be another paladin down.

“Alright, it should open, now,” Coran said and sure enough the pod glass retracted and Shiro’s eyes opened.

                The eldest paladin didn’t have much time to regain his senses before Hunk and Pidge launched themselves at him. Shiro smiled contentedly however as he hugged them and lifted Pidge off of the ground for a few seconds to ensure that she truly was alright. Next, he pulled red-eyed Lance into a brotherly hug and ruffled his hair in spite of the blue paladin’s protest. Keith grinned as he noticed the pink tinge in Lance’s cheeks; he really was adorable when he wasn’t being difficult.

_Yikes! Where did that thought come from?_ Keith didn’t have much time to ponder on it, however, as Shiro walked up to where he and Allura were standing and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“You alright, buddy?” his brother asked him quietly.

Shiro’s bear hugs were the best and Keith nodded, “Yeah, I did what you said. We’re both okay.”

“Good,” the black paladin smiled and let go of him turning to face the princess.

Before they could do their awkward dance of pretending that they weren’t in love with each other, Keith seized Allura’s sleeve and pulled. Hard. Leading to the princess falling into his brother as Keith stepped out of the way.

“She loves you and is very happy you’re okay,” he said in Japanese to Shiro, then switched back to English. “Now kiss.”

Keith smirked as he turned to exit the med bay, Coran was having some sort of fit that Hunk was trying to help him through, Pidge was sitting on the floor laughing while holding a stitch in her side, but it was Lance standing in the doorway with his jaw on the floor that caught his attention. The blue paladin obviously hadn’t expected to witness their—as everyone called them—space parents kissing.

Lance did regain his senses, however, “But you—you totally—what?” okay, sort of regained his senses.

“She’s my brother’s girlfriend, Lance,” Keith sighed as walked up to him. “Of course, I’m going to take care of her when he’s not around.”

“Yeah but like—” Lance’s eyes were still bugging out of his head.

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned up and— _Oh what the quiznack—_ kissed the other boy on the cheek before heading to the kitchen; he hadn’t eaten since yesterday, after all.

_Three. Two. One._

“WHAT THE HELL KEITH?!?!?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated.  
> Much love. Maze.


End file.
